Yo Loser
by Sweeslynn
Summary: It was all about mind games. It was all about intimidation. It was about proving her wrong. Oneshot, Gameverse, Oldrivalshipping. Blue Rival, Green Protagonist. Also, a rather grim take on the Pokemon universe.


Author's Note: Um, yeah. I yielded to the "make everything super dramatic for no apparent reason" impulse most new authors get. If you have any pointers on how to make my writing better, from "wow the premise is stupid for x reasons" or "that grammar was sloppy", please hit me up for a review.

-

Rocket Grunt #346 was deadly because he loved his job. Others in his position whined about their low pay, their lack of status. 346 did not care about pay or status. Others in his position complained about the nasty nature of their assignment. 346, on the other hand, had joined expressly for that assignment. More than anything else in the world, he loved stealing Pokemon. Or, more precisely, he loved separating young trainers from their Pokemon.

He loved watching their smirks shatter as they realized they had no defenses, that the only barrier between his fists and their smug little faces had been their trained beasts – now gone. He would follow their gazes down to their shoes, no longer staring him straight in the eyes. And, if he were very, very lucky, he'd hear a few sniffles, rarely a sob, as fear washed over their thoughts. They all ran eventually, though. That didn't bother him. He didn't have to touch. Just looking was fine.

He'd found the perfect location for Pokemon theft, too. A large amount of rookie trainers got lost on Route 22 on their way to Pewter City, and he intended to capitalize on that fact. The ratio of kids to experienced trainers on their way to Victory Road was so slim that rescue was hugely improbable. From his hiding place up high in a tree, he yawned and checked his watch. Still barely past noon. There was plenty of time for someone to stray by yet. Carefully keeping balance, he let his Oddish out of its Pokeball again to make sure it knew the plan.

Soon he spotted a white-hatted girl ambling along towards the tall grass. He dropped the Oddish down from his perch and watched it toddle over to the rookie. She said something in a soothing voice, bent down just far enough to get her face in range, when FOOSH! Sleep Powder sprayed in her face. She was down in an instant. He lowered himself down the tree trunk and swaggered over to check his catch.

His stomach churned when he saw all of those teeny twiggy limbs twisted underneath her body, face blank in unnatural slumber. Her slow, even breathing matched what he'd seen in sedated wild Pokemon. He wasted no time plucking two Pokeballs from her bag's strap and pocketing them. He only had so much time before she woke up, after all. He rummaged quickly through the rest of her bag and found six empty Pokeballs, five potions, three antidotes and two paralyz heals. The girl was thorough. Maybe she'd make a great trainer one day – if she could start again from scratch.

He hunkered down to sit and watch her sleep, anticipation sweet as honey drizzling into his gut as he waited for her to wake up.

-

Blue had also been waiting. He'd camped out since morning farther down the route so that, when Green arrived, he'd be able to stride towards her from a distance before greeting her. It was all about mind games. It was all about intimidation. It was about proving her wrong-as he would be perfectly able to do later on in the day. He did, in fact, need everything to be perfect. He needed this victory to make things right.

The day they'd picked their starters had gone wrong, after all. Horribly, horribly wrong. He was supposed to have effortlessly won and she was supposed to have accepted her loss with a sweet blush. Instead of blushing, she glared daggers at him right after he chose Squirtle. He wasn't trying to be a jerk, picking the water type right after she chose Charmander. He simply needed to win over her. She couldn't understand.

Then she throttled him with her ugly beady eyed fire lizard, despite being at a type disadvantage. By beating him, she'd restricted his options. He could have won any number of ways. If he had won he could have gloated, he could have mocked her, he could have ground her stupid soft hair in the dirt, if he so wanted to. But he didn't. He had wanted to take a gentler approach. But she wouldn't let him. She made him lose. And there was only one way for an Oak to lose – the manly way. So she had _made_ him taunt her and take off when he really didn't want to. He didn't want to make fun of her at all, really.

But today would be different. Today he'd beat her, finally put her in her place. He'd pat her lowered head and graciously offer to walk her back to the Pokemon Center. They'd get to talking and eat dinner by Viridian's pond and promise to keep in touch while they travelled – maybe even travel together. He hadn't planned that far. First he needed to beat her.

But where was Green? It had been hours. He scanned the tall grass, hoping to see her white hat bobbing about. Nothing. Maybe she wouldn't show up today. Maybe she hadn't gotten sidetracked on her way to Pewter. Maybe she was beating Brock right now. He cringed. Or maybe…He started walking back towards town much faster than he would have liked to admit. He just needed to make sure. It would be uncool to let someone else defeat your rival, after all. Especially since you couldn't trust a stranger to take the kind approach.

He'd thought as much by the time he rounded the last bend and saw a Rocket Grunt hovering over her unconscious, spindly little body.

-

"What are you doing?"

346 turned to see a boy staring at him with the most interesting expression on his face. It was laced with the familiar child panic he'd seen a hundred times before – widened eyes, stiff locked shoulders, partly open mouth – but this one was different. Defiance, maybe even anger, gathered at the edges. Kids his age were never that bold. Dwarfed and outclassed as they were, they only collapsed. Even teens usually crumbled unless they stood on someone else's behalf.

"I said, what are you doing?"

His tone carried more weight this time. The boy clearly expected an answer. 346 decided to use his height to his advantage. He stood and dusted off his black trousers, pointedly stretching before glowering down at the boy.

"Nothing, kid. Get lost."

"Her bag's open. She's knocked out. What the hell are you doing?"

Almost all of the child's fear had been replaced by bravado by now. 346 had to work hard to hear the wobble in his voice. It dawned on him that he couldn't rely on grownup intimidation alone. Not today. Not with this kid. He tried one last time to avoid a battle.

"Official Team Rocket business, squirt. Now buzz off."

Blue reached for his first Pokeball. 346 thought it was his only Pokeball.

"ODDISH! Stun Spore!"

The sprout managed to spew yellow gas at Blue before he drew – but missed. The boy shuddered. 346 had broken the first and most important rule of engagement. The thought of using Pokemon to attack a human being violated an ancient taboo and sickened most people. It was just something you never did, never thought of doing. He trembled not with terror, but rage as he depoyed Pidgey.

"Use Gust!"

What should have been a one-hit KO still left the Oddish standing. Blue's heart sank as he realized he faced a very strong Pokemon. The grunt had probably invested all of his time in raising it.

"Sweet Scent."

346 banked on the boy's inexperience. Most poorly disciplined Pokemon, when exposed to Sweet Scent, lost their focus and became sitting ducks. The Pidgey did falter a bit, swaying in the heady fragrance, but when Blue shouted "Hey!" it steadied itself. Damn.

"Keep using Gust, Pidgey!"

"Absorb."

They were locked in now. The bird kept flapping dust and grit and sharp air into the Oddish, and the Oddish kept siphoning off more health. In a fair fight the bird would win, but 346 had spent so long training the bulb he knew he could erode the Pidgey and triumph by an inch. He would be rewarded with the dear sight of the boy finally breaking, if at a great cost.

Soon the bird Pokemon slumped to the ground. Blue retrieved it.

"Poison Powder."

Squirtle blocked the attack. Blue had deployed it as his living shield just in time. The grunt cursed. He had not expected the boy to carry a backup.

"Tackle!" It was a weak attack, the first the turtle had known, but it was enough to knock the fatigued Oddish down. 346's face erupted into a full-blown snarl as drew his Pokemon back. He was livid, with fantasies of beating the boy's face in sweeping across his mind, but he knew he could do nothing. He wondered if that was what all those rookie trainers had felt when he tormented them over the years. Maybe they hadn't been crying from fear.

"Lucky shot, kid. It won't happen again." he said, tossing Green's Pokeballs and items out on the field as he stalked off.

"Smell you later, bitch."

-

Green awoke to the not-yet familiar hum of the Pokemon Center's main machine. All she knew was what she could immediately glean from her surroundings. That she was safe, that she was warm, and that she was curled up against the front desk. She staggered to her feet, only to lock eyes with none other than Blue Oak.

"Blue?"

"Yo, loser."

"What're yew doingere?" She managed to slosh out. Something, maybe the long time spent unconscious, was making her feel awfully groggy. Half awake, even.

"I was looking for an easy battle, but I couldn't find you. Seems like you fainted on the trail. One day out and someone already had to drag you back to safety. You're not very good at this adventure stuff, are you?"

"Shuddup," Green groaned, and clutched her head. Blue thought of asking if it hurt or getting an ice pack, but he couldn't do it. He'd started out talking to her a certain way, and now he had to finish. No half measures.

"How are you, anyway? Pogemon 'n good shape?" She slurred, alternating between rubbing her temples and clawing sleep sand from her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Better than yours, anyway."

"Well thazz good. Cause you said you wanted a battle, right?" She started making shaky steps toward the pickup zone. Blue had to grab her arm to make her stop.

"You're too pathetic to fight right now. I'm a nice guy, so I'll let you go. Maybe you'll manage to get to Cerulean without help. I'll be there if you do." She simply stared at him. He realized he still had a grip on her arm. He made a face, let go, and brushed his hand off on his pants.

"Well. See you there." Green muttered, mustering a brittle smile just for him. That, Blue reflected as the automatic door slid open, was the most infuriating thing about Green. She never judged you, even when you wanted her to.


End file.
